User blog:Unbacked0/JoJo Town Level Justification
Enya and Justice JoJo Justice.png|Size of the town. Justice.png|Justice covering the town. JoJo Justice part 2.png|Star Platinum absorbing all of Justice. JoJo Justice part 3.png|The reveal that the town was an illusion created by Justice. During Chapters 41 to 47 of Stardust Crusaders, we get the fight with Enya and her Stand, Justice, this fight takes place in a town which was big enough for Joseph to say that "There are probably a few thousand people here". At the end of this fight, we see that the entire town was a physical illusion made by Justice. During one of the shots of the town, we see Justice completely enveloping the town with its sheer size. How does this apply to other characters you may ask, well to end the fight Star Platinum breathes with enough force to suck in all of Justice. This would make the high tier within the verse Town Level. Weather Report and Weather Report Weather Report.png|Weather Report saying the he can create a hurricane. Weather Report Stand Stats.png|Weather Report's Stand Stats. During Chapter 110 of Stone Ocean, the character Weather Report as a way to stop a Stand User (Who is in a plane) tries to think of different ways he can manipulate the Weather to stop the plane, one of the things he comes up with to create a hurricane but doesn't use it because the plane is faster than the hurricane. Since Weather Reports ability is to be able to manipulate the weather and to recreate weather-based phenomenon it is reasonable for Weather Report to create a hurricane. This would make the high tiers within the verse Large Town Level since Weather Report Stand stats show that it is comparable to other Stands. Red Hot Chili Pepper's absorption RHCPabsorbingpower.jpg|Red Hot Chili Pepper absorbs all of Morioh's electricity. CD vs RHCP.gif|Crazy Diamond holding its own against Red Hot Chili Pepper. JosukesurvivingRHCP.gif|Josuke surviving hits from Red Hot Chili Pepper with no permanent damage received. During the fight against Akira Otoishi, he uses his Stand to absorb all of Morioh's electricity to power up his Stand to beat Josuke. Morioh is a large town and as we see in several shots, all of the electricity in Morioh was gone, from the energy from houses to street lights, to train stations to stores all of the electricity in Morioh had been absorbed and used to power up Red Hot Chili Pepper. This scales to Josuke since Crazy Diamond was able to hold its own against the powered-up Red Hot Chili Pepper but also survived attacks from it. Rainy Days Dream Away's Storm RDDA Stats.png|Rainy Days Dream Away Stand Stats. Weather Report Range.jpg|Weather Report's Range. In the light novel, Purple Haze Feedback, Vladimir Kocaqi uses his Stand to create a rainstorm. The rainstorm has never been given an official size and since this is a novel we can't calculate it with pixel scaling. So we will use two methods to find the size of the storm. Method 1: Tormani Sicily The fight takes place in Tormani Sicily, which is 13km^2 or 13000000m^2. 13,000,000m^2 x 8000m x 1.003 x 2500 j/kg = 260 779 999 999 999 .97 J = 62 Kilotons = Town Level 13,000,000m^2 x 11800m x 1.003 x 2500 j/kg = 384 650 499 999 999 .94 J = 91 Kilotons = Town Level Method 2: Scaling Rainy Days Dream Away has an A in range which is the maximum range a Stand can have without having Universal range. Scaling from Weather Report which was able to use its ability perfectly from over 30km away from its user means that Rainy Days Dream Away should at least have the same effective range which would be 30km^2 or 30000000m^2. 30,000,000m^2 x 8000m x 1.003 x 2500 j/kg = 60 179 999 999 999 9.9 J = 143 Kilotons = Large Town Level 30,000,000m^2 x 11800m x 1.003 x 2500 j/kg = 88 765 499 999 999 9.9 J = 212 Kilotons = Large Town Level This second method is more acceptable since it results in the same tier as the rest of the series and isn't an outlier. Category:Blog posts Category:Unbacked0